Godzilla vs. Kong
Godzilla vs. Kong, also known by the working title of "Apex"Mueller Matthew (May 4, 2018). Godzilla Vs Kong Working Title Revealed Comicbook. Retrieved May 5, 2018 is an upcoming American science fiction monster film produced by , and the fourth entry in the MonsterVerse, following 2019's Godzilla: King of the Monsters. It will be released to American theaters on May 22, 2020. Godzilla vs. Kong is set to be directed by Adam Wingard. The film is slated to continue where King of the Monsters left off, and will see King Kong meeting Godzilla. Synopsis In a time when monsters walk the Earth, humanity’s fight for its future sets Godzilla and Kong on a collision course that will see the two most powerful forces of nature on the planet collide in a spectacular battle for the ages. As Monarch embarks on a perilous mission into uncharted terrain and unearths clues to the Titans’ origins, a human conspiracy threatens to wipe the creatures, both good and bad, from the face of the earth forever.(November 12, 2018). Warner Bros. Pictures’ and Legendary Entertainment’s Monsterverse Shifts into Overdrive as Cameras Roll on the Next Big-Screen Adventure “Godzilla Vs. Kong”. Business Wire. Retrieved November 12, 2018 Plot Cast |Jessica Henwick| |Julian Dennison| |Kyle Chandler|Dr. Mark Russell |Demián Bichir| |Van Marten| |Zhang Ziyi|Dr. Chen }} Staff Appearances Monsters *Godzilla *King Kong Development 2015 On October 14, it was officially announced that Legendary Pictures will be remaking King Kong vs. Godzilla.(October 14, 2015). LEGENDARY AND WARNER BROS. PICTURES ANNOUNCE CINEMATIC FRANCHISE UNITING GODZILLA, KING KONG AND OTHER ICONIC GIANT MONSTERS Legendary. Retrieved June 5, 2017 The project had been rumored ever since Legendary acquired the rights to King Kong and announced Kong: Skull Island in 2014, and the rumors have become even more prominent after the project was moved from Universal Pictures to Warner Bros. On September 10, Legendary announced its plans to create a shared cinematic universe featuring both Godzilla and King Kong, as well as other giant monsters including Mothra, Rodan, and King Ghidorah. Legendary's Godzilla was the first entry in this universe, followed by Kong: Skull Island in 2017 and the upcoming Godzilla: King of the Monsters in 2019, culminating in Godzilla vs. Kong in 2020. 2016 On May 10, it was revealed that Godzilla: King of the Monsters and Godzilla vs. Kong had gotten new release dates of March 22, 2019 and May 29, 2020.Geier, Thom (May 10, 2016). ‘Godzilla 2,’ ‘Godzilla vs. Kong’ Stomp Out New Release Dates The Wrap. Retrieved June 19, 2017 2017 On March 10, it was revealed that the film's writer's room had been established, consisting of Patrick McKay, J.D. Payne, Lindsey Beer, Cat Vasko, T.S. Nowlin, Jack Paglen, and J. Michael Straczynski, under the direction of screenwriter Terry Rossio. The writers have been tasked with creating and thinking of the best basic ideas and beats for the script until a writer is actually hired to properly write it out.Liptak, Andrew (March 10, 2017). Legendary assembles Godzilla vs. Kong writers room to guide its cinematic universe The Verge. Retrieved June 19, 2017 In May, Warner Bros. moved the film's original release to a week early from May 29 to May 22 for a Memorial Day weekend release. That same month, Adam Wingard was announced to direct the film.Kit, Borys (May 30, 2017). 'Godzilla vs. Kong' Finds Its Director With Adam Wingard (Exclusive) Hollywood Reporter. Retrieved June 19, 2017 During San Diego Comic-Con, an interview with IGN and Adam Wingard took place. The director spoke on how he felt Kong: Skull Island gave him an "easy way out" in relation to explaining Kong's size change in the upcoming film, but acknowledged how they were aware of the issues involving the plot point. In addition, upon being asked about how monster films tend to deal with figurative and tonal shades of gray, Adam brought up the idea of how easy it is to demonize Godzilla, while going on to express how he has emotional attachments to both monsters. Godzilla vs. Kong was once again confirmed to still be on track for a 2020 release during the interview.Sliva, Marty (July 20, 2017). COMIC-CON 2017: GODZILLA VS. KONG DIRECTOR ON SIZE DIFFERENCE, TAKING THE MONSTERS TO THE NEXT LEVEL IGN. Retrieved July 21, 2017 In August, another interview took place with Adam. Much of the subject matter remained the same as his SDCC interview, with Wingard reiterating that he wants there to be an emotional drive to the film, while expressing how he wants "people to really be teary-eyed at the end of the movie". Adam also revealed that Godzilla and Kong won't be the only monsters in the film, calling it "a massive monster brawl movie".Whitney, Erin (August 18, 2017). ADAM WINGARD SAYS ‘GODZILLA VS. KONG’ WILL BE MORE EMOTIONAL THAN THE AVERAGE MONSTER MOVIE Screencrush. Retrieved August 19, 2017 Shortly following the prior interview in August, director Adam Wingard was then interviewed by Entertainment Weekly, and went on to speak about how the film will have a definitive winner, in light of the decades-long debates over King Kong vs. Godzilla's ending.Collis, Clark (August 19, 2017). Godzilla vs. Kong will have definite 'winner,' says director Entertainment Weekly. Retrieved August 19, 2017 Shortly afterwards, during an interview with Slashfilm, Adam Wingard revealed that Godzilla vs. Kong will take place in the present-day and feature some characters from Godzilla: King of the Monsters. He also teased a "more rugged, a bit more aged" Kong in the film.Topel, Fred (August 21, 2017). Director Adam Wingard on How ‘Death Note’ Prepared Him For ‘Godzilla vs. Kong’ Slashfilm. Retrieved January 5, 2018 2018 In June, actors Van Marten and Julian Dennison were cast for the film, and it was revealed that Zhang Ziyi would reprise her role from Godzilla: King of the Monsters.Perez, Lexy (June 2, 2018). 'Deadpool 2' Star Julian Dennison Joins 'Godzilla vs. Kong'. Hollywood Reporter. Retrieved October 30, 2018 In July, it was revealed that The Walking Dead and Black Panther actress Danai Gurari was in talks for a role.Perez, Melissa (July 12, 2018).Godzilla vs Kong is Looking to Cast Black Panther's Danai Gurira. ScreenRant. Retrieved October 30, 2018 On August 9, it's reported that VFX supervisor Zack Fox had been brought onto the film.Fiduccia, Christopher (August 9, 2018). Godzilla vs Kong Recruits Pirates of the Caribbean VFX Supervisor. ScreenRant. Retrieved November 4, 2018. On September 12, October 1st was set as the date marking the beginning of principal photography, and the filming locations revealed were Atlanta, Hawaii, and Australia.@GormaruIsland (September 12, 2018). GODZILLA vs. KONG Cements October 1st For Principal Photography, Lead Role Auditions Reportedly Occurring. Facebook. Retrieved October 31, 2018 Five days later, on the 17th, it was confirmed that production would begin in Hawaii.@GormaruIsland (September 17, 2018). Further Official Confirmation --- GODZILLA vs. KONG To Commence Principal Photography Next Month Via Hawaii Film and Television Production Chief Officer Georja Skinner. Facebook. Retrieved October 31, 2018 On September 19@reelnewshawaii (September 19, 2018). Let them fight. Twitter. Retrieved October 2, 2018 and 27,@reelnewshawaii (September 27, 2018). More signs of the coming Apexalypse. Twitter. Retrieved October 2, 2018 location setup for shoots was observed in the form of signs with the term "Apex" on them. Shooting for the film is slated to begin in October. Apex - Shooting prep - 00000.jpg Apex - Shooting prep - 00001.jpg Apex - Shooting prep - 00002.jpg Apex - Shooting prep - 00003.jpg Apex - Shooting prep - 00004.jpg Apex - Shooting prep - 00005.jpg On October 1, it was revealed that film production would start on a later date.@GormaruIsland (October 1, 2018). UPDATE: Estimated GODZILLA vs. KONG Principal Photography Date Missed, Official Production To Happen Later This Month. Facebook. Retrieved October 31, 2018 On October 7, The Gold Coast Bulletin confirmed that pre-production for the film would begin later in the month.@GormaruIsland (October 7, 2018). GODZILLA vs. KONG To Commence Pre-Production In Australia This October! Announcement Tomorrow, Filming In Queensland AU. Facebook. Retrieved October 31, 2018 The following day on the 8th, Prime Minster Scott Morrison and Legendary executives announced Godzilla vs. Kong making landfall in Australia, with filming to begin in Queensland at the Village Roadshow Studios before the end of the year. On October 10, Brian Tyree Henry had been cast in a "significant role", and Millie Bobby Brown and Kyle Chandler were confirmed to return from King of the Monsters.@GormaruIsland (October 10, 2018). Brian Tyree Henry to Co-Star With Millie Bobby Brown in ‘Godzilla vs. Kong’ (Variety Exclusive) Facebook. Retrieved October 30, 2018 On October 17, it was reported that Demián Bichir joined the cast.@GormaruIsland (October 17, 2018). 'GODZILLA vs. KONG' Casting News! -- Demián Bichir Joining Millie Bobby Brown in 'Godzilla vs. Kong'/ Atlanta Filming in November! Facebook. Retrieved October 30, 2018 Production was also announced to begin on the new date of October 29.@GormaruIsland (October 17, 2018). 'GODZILLA vs. KONG' Apex Production Date Finalized!? Principal Photography Storms October 29th. Facebook. Retrieved October 31, 2018 On October 25, Alexander Skarsgård had joined the film.@GormaruIsland (October 25, 2018). New Casting! Alexander Skarsgard Joins ‘Godzilla vs. Kong! Facebook. Retrieved October 30, 2018 On October 29, it was announced that production on the film would begin in November after missing its initial October placeholder dates.@GormaruIsland (October 29, 2018). UPDATE! GODZILLA vs. KONG Start Date Marches To November -- Australia and Atlanta Confirms, Hawaii No Longer Confirms October Filming. Facebook. Retrieved October 31, 2018 On October 30, it was announced that Rebecca Hall and Eiza Gonzalez had been cast.@GormaruIsland (October 30, 2018). GODZILLA vs. KONG Casting News! Rebecca Hall and Eiza Gonzalez Join The MonsterVerse! (Via From Variety and Deadline) Facebook. Retrieved October 30, 2018 On November 3, it was announced that production would begin on Monday the 12th.@scifiedcom (November 3, 2018). Principle photography for #GodzillaVsKong (2020) begins THIS MONTH!. Twitter. Retrieved November 3, 2018 On November 5, Alexander Skarsgård revealed some information about his character, and dismissed the rumor about his character being the leader of a military unit.Furdyk, Brent (November 5, 2018). Alexander Skarsgard Spills Details About His Role In ‘Godzilla Vs. Kong’. ET Canada. Retrieved November 7, 2018 On November 6, Wingard confirmed shooting would start that week via Instagram post and shared a small sneak peek of a storyboard from the film.@reelnewshawaii (November 6, 2018). ‘Godzilla vs Kong’ Director Adam Wingard dropped a little spoiler today on IG and says that they “start shooting this week”.. Instagram. Retrieved November 6, 2018 On November 8, it was announced that Game of Thrones and Iron Fist actress Jessica Henwick was added to the cast.Kroll, Justin (November 8, 2018). ‘Game of Thrones’ Actress Jessica Henwick Joins ‘Godzilla vs. Kong’ (EXCLUSIVE). Variety. Retrieved November 8, 2018 On November 11, it was announced Shun Oguri would make his Hollywood debut in Godzilla vs. Kong.Fleming Jr, Mike (November 11, 2018). Japanese Star Shun Oguri Makes Hollywood Debut In ‘Godzilla Vs. Kong’. Deadline. Retrieved November 12, 2018 The following day, Legendary officially announced the beginning of principal photography in Hawaii and Australia, and the first synopsis of the film was released. Theatrical releases *Netherlands - May 28, 2020 *Russia - May 28, 2020 *Brazil - May 29, 2020 *United States - May 22, 2020 References Category:2020s films Category:MonsterVerse - Films Category:American films Category:Upcoming films